<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>JINKOOK SPIDEYPOOL AU (name to be changed, probably) by lenjoonie (HolidayHelen)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506254">JINKOOK SPIDEYPOOL AU (name to be changed, probably)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolidayHelen/pseuds/lenjoonie'>lenjoonie (HolidayHelen)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Depression, Gun Violence, ITS A JUNGKOOK SPIDERMAN FIC BOOYY, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Jeon Jungkook Needs a Hug, Kim Seokjin | Jin Needs a Hug, M/M, No Proof Reading we die like Men, References to Depression, SEOKJIN IS DEADPOOL AAAAAAA, TW: Suicide, Threats of Violence, canon isnt real canon is whatever i want it to be in the mu, i will be honest i am not as funny as i think i am, jk isnt a korean peter parker he is his own spiderman so jot that down, jungkook is jailbait at some point but also not really, just realized this is basically a slice of life au, just trust me shhh, seokjin has deadpool scars but he also will look like seokjin, slowburn, this fics started as a crack fic but now i am highkey taking it seriously, this is a deadpool fic after all are you surprised he wants to unalive, what is it with bad people and alleys really?, yes thats a tag and im using it bc the marvel fandom got me fucked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolidayHelen/pseuds/lenjoonie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungkook meets Deadpool on a Tuesday night. All in all, it goes well. As well as it could go when you are 16... on a test night... fighting crime, of course.</p><p>or</p><p>Jungkook learns how to be spiderman through the years and along the way, he becomes close with the merc with a mouth<br/>-----<br/>read the cw on the notes, please, i beg u</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myself%2Fthe+fuck+else+is+gonna+enjoy+this+as+much+as+me">myself/the fuck else is gonna enjoy this as much as me</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this started as a joke bc i went through a spideypool binge and got emotional bc of how much i love them so here i am mixing 2 of my 3 passions, please bare with me, chapters will most likely be short and really this is very and i mean VERY self indulgent. I will cry about spiderman any given day feel free to hit me up if u wanna cry about him too</p><p>CW: jungkook inhales cocaine by accident but he comes from the high in 5 minutes, its nothing too graphic, if your uncomfy with that, you can jump to the ...<br/>CW2: jk is very much a minor, seokjin is deadpool and doesn't know spiderman is a kid so u do the math, there's flirting but jk doesnt say anything nor correct him. He'll get older in the next chapters i promise<br/>i think that is everything i need to say, if there is something i should cw please let me know:3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook meets Deadpool on a Tuesday night. All in all, it goes well. As well as it could go when you are 16... on a test night... fighting crime, of course.</p><p>
  <em>“Hey! Sweetcheeks! You come here often?!”</em>
</p><p>Jungkook webs up one of the crooks before turning to the voice. There’s a man, in a black and red spandex suit. He reeks of dry blood mixed with fresh blood. Jungkook recognizes it from the many times he’s had to hand clean blood stains out of his clothes.</p><p>Jungkook doesn’t even reply, instead he focuses on subduing the current person lunging at him. <em>Bless his sixth sense</em>. He throws the man to the safest place he can find in that warehouse; the cloth sacks.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the man subduing another criminal. He feels better knowing he’s a friend and not a foe. Another less problem to deal with.</p><p>“Oh, baby, you shouldn’t have done that,”</p><p>Jungkook turns, behind him, there’s a not so thing cloud of white powder. Under it, lies the unconscious man he just dropped.</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit.</em>
</p><p>He looks around, it doesn’t look like this is secretly an illegal flour company. He sighs. Just his luck.</p><p>“Keep down, baby, don’t worry! I got this,” The man in black and red says. Jungkook shakes his head. He focuses on taking down the people currently lunging at him.</p><p>“Okay, wow, four against one?<em> Unfair much?</em>”</p><p>He breathes in in small portions. Maybe the mask will keep the very suspicious white powder out. Maybe, hopefully. But also who the heck puts cocaine in cloth sacks?! Who?!</p><p>Jungkook takes them all down with one punch. Precaution be screwed, if they moan after they fall down that’s enough for Jungkook to not feel bad.</p><p>Jungkook webs them all up, most of them unconcious, some of them moaning. Jungkook doesn’t care. He’s too busy thinking of what the heck he’s going to be telling his uncles once he gets home.</p><p>
  <em>Hi, Joonie hyung, you would not believe what just happened!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hi, Yoongi hyung, no I'm not high! of course not! haha I’m just crying, yeah yeah, you know, teenager stuff</em>
</p><p>
  <em>no! no! stupid! stupid! he’s so screwed! utterly screwed! He’s a kid in sweats and a cheap mask, how is he even going to explain that to them!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hyungs, im spiderman, sorry i got high on cocaine i swear it wasn’t on purpose, i was just trying to bust a gang deal didn’t know itd be drugs! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>yeah right</em>
</p><p>
  <em>he’s going to disappoint them and then he’ll be an embarrassment and the pain</em>
</p><p>
  <em>oh no</em>
</p><p>
  <em>they’re going to blame themselves, too, he’s going to make them grow green hairs before they hit the age of 40!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>bad boy! bad boy!</em>
</p><p>“Wow, careful there baby boy, you okay?”</p><p>Jungkook looks up, he’s sitting on the floor, he’s breathing but he’s not good at it, sometimes he forgets how to and it takes him a while to breathe in again. Oh god, what just happened?!</p><p>He wants to take off his mask to breathe better. But he can’t, of course not. What kind of secret identity would he have if he takes his mask off in front of anyone?!</p><p>The man is tall. So much more taller than him, he has big intimidating shoulders and there are muscles in his arms and legs. Everything about him screams danger. Yet his sixth sense isn’t going off. For a second he worries the drugs have mellowed out his special sense (and really, he should find a name for it, asap).</p><p>Kinda stupid though, when he can literally taste air in his mouth.</p><p>Should he worry that the man in front of him doesn’t seem affected at all?</p><p>As if he had heard him, he snorts under his mask. “Don’t worry, baby. Drugs and alcohol are nothing compared to my issues, they’re like trying to put off a forest fire with a glass of water!” He lightly knocks his head with his knuckles and laughs.</p><p>His voice is high and explosive, that’s how Jungkook feels right now.</p><p>They stay in silence for a while. Jungkook is still trying to breathe. Their eyes meet through their masks.</p><p><em>“Soooooo,”</em> the man kicks the floor, hands behind his back. “I take it this is your first time high on cocaine?”</p><p>Jungkooks groans. Worst Tuesday night ever.</p><p>“Aww, baby, don’t worry, good ol’ deadpool has gotchu! <em>Up! Up! </em>You need food, and water and lots of rest! There’s a taco truck not too far from here, don’t worry I go there all the time so they’re used to people playing dress up, it’s a furry hotspot too, but hey, if you don’t stare they don’t stare back, besides the whole, ya’ know, starin’ is rude as fuck rule thingy.”</p><p>Jungkook lays on the floor.</p><p>
  <em>He’s super duper freaking screwed, isn’t he?</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>Turns out, Deadpool isn’t so bad.</p><p>Jungkook simply ignores the katanas that hide behind his back and the smell of blood. The tacos are really good at masking everything. The cocaine high lasts as long as it took for him to actually get high. And Jungkook is grateful. He’s sitting on a bright yellow stool, gulfing down taco after taco. He uncovered his up to his nose, there’s still residue from his nose bleed on his mouth and chin. He, too, reeks of blood, he guesses. <em>‘Nothing a good old napkin and some water can’t fix, baby boy,’</em> Deadpool had said.</p><p>He doesn’t want to think about how annoying it will be to wash his mask now. The sooner he cleans it the better.</p><p>On the street, he can see the 2 cop cars make their way to the direction of the warehouse where they just came from.</p><p>Jungkook is, all in all, better now.</p><p>He is tired, and wants to sleep for 15 hours straight, but hey, when has he not wanted to?</p><p>Deadpool is, surprisingly, good company, as well. He does all the talking that Jungkook doesn’t want to do. He thinks he’s funny and sometimes he really is, so there’s that.</p><p>“Okay, sweetcheeks, as much as I loved our date, don’t get me wrong, I actually have some work to do,” He stands up from his own red stool. Jungkook blinks. Suddenly he’s all sobered up. He has to go too, he has a curfew after all. His uncles think he’s studying at the library after all. He has to call them to let them know he’s on his way and hope they don’t chastise him for being out so late.</p><p>Deadpool stretches obnoxiously, moans and sighs. And just like he had said, no one seems to care. Not even the furries that are eating next to them. Jungkook smiles at the absurdity of it all.</p><p>“Do ya need a ride home, babe? I can order an uber for you, I’m sorry I can’t take you home for some second base action hehe, because, while I do like putting out on the first place, duty calls,” Jungkook is amazed by how much he can emote with the mask.</p><p>He is too tired to blush or even acknowledge what he’s saying. Instead he simply shakes his head and stands up.</p><p>“Not thank you, Deadpool, I— uh, I got it,”</p><p>Deadpool squeals, literally squeals, and shakes his fists in excitement.</p><p>“Oh my god, your voice, so cute. You some kind of jailbait or what?” He jokes. Jungkook laughs and immediately puts his mask down. He just realized this is the first time he has actually replied to him. He doesn’t need to tell the man he’s actually 16 years old. What's the point? It’s not like they’ll meet again.</p><p>It was nice to be treated as an equal, an adult. He shakes his head again.</p><p>Web shooters? <em>Check. </em>Mask? <em>Check. Check.</em> Secret identity still in place? <em>Check. Check. Check.</em></p><p>He looks down, his clothes are all stained and battered up. He doesn’t know how he’ll explain it to his Namjoon hyung. That is a problem for future Jungkook. Until he finds a good material to make a much more sturdy suit, his sweats will have to do.</p><p>“Bye, Deadpool,” Jungkook says before jumping to the nearest light pole.</p><p>Deadpool enthusiastically waves back, voice high and genuine. “Bye, Sweetcheeks, consider using spandex next time, that ass deserves to be made justice!”</p><p>Jungkook can’t stop laughing on his way back home. Today has been a rollercoaster.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The second time Jungkook meets Deadpool happens way before he would have liked.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is very very much self indulgent still, thank you to the 3 people that commented, i love you and i hope you like this.</p><p>chapters will be very short because this is my safe fic ok thank you love u</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The second time Jungkook meets Deadpool happens way before he would have liked. Not because he hated Deadpool but because he still wore the raggedy pair of blue sweats and red hoodie he was wearing the first time. Talk about making a good impression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His name is finally out there, old grandmas recognize him now and ask him to carry their groceries. He takes it as a win. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing he’s missing now is a good suit. What kind of superhero wears sweatpants when crime fighting? Not a respectable one, that’s for sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s the beginning of summer and Jungkook has been going at it for a couple of hours now. He promised to be back before 10 p.m. and curfews can’t be broken (not if he still wants his privileges), so without waiting any longer, the teen tiredly sighs and makes his way home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So far, swinging through the buildings has become a much more effective and fun way to travel. The thought of using the subway to travel makes him laugh. For a couple of seconds, the city is his and only his. No one can bother him when he’s up here. Up in the sky, the city lights up for h—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“YEEHAAW!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungkook lands on a roof. His body thuds loudly but it doesn’t hurt as much as the sudden impact did. He looks up and sees Deadpool, or at least someone that looks and sounds like him. Or maybe not, noise isn’t very trustable when he’s swinging so high. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deadpool holds an imaginary cowboy hat, he’s sitting on another man’s back, who is currently flying with a jetpack. And it doesn’t look like the other man is having fun, he’s screaming and Jungkook can’t make out what he means. The teen groans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can feel small pieces of gravel stick to his sweaty sweatpants. He stands up and cleans as much as he can with his hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Note to self: new suit must be made of anti-gravel material.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“COME ON, BOB, YOU’RE NOT HAVING FUN?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man screams louder. Jungkook ducks right in time for both men to crash on the same roof Jungkook fell in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deadpool looks content.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woo, that was good, wasn’t it, Bobby?” Jungkook clears his throat. This feels like something bigger than for what he is. He should go. Deadpool’s voice changes drastically as he walks towards the man in a green uniform. He looks scared. Jungkook is scared. “Wanna go for another ride or you ready to talk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice is icy, nothing like the deadpool that helped him get off a cocaine high. Jungkook’s breath gets caught in a hitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Deadpool, please, you know I don’t know, please, I have a kid! A wife! You met them last Christmas, remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deadpool laughs. He looks menacing from the back. Jungkook watches as he reaches for the katanas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop lying you piece of shit, don’t play saint just because there’s someone here, you still owe me money, and I’m nice enough to charge you with info instead of cash,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jin, come on, you know what they’ll do to me if I snitch,” He cries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deadpool is fast with his katanas, Jungkook can’t help but notice the blades are dirty. He can’t tell if it's fresh blood or dried blood. He’s not sure he wants to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you know what I’ll do if you don’t. Should’ve thought of it before getting in this business now, shouldn’t ya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine! Fine! I’ll talk, just please give me a couple of days so I can move again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungkook looks down. He wants to move, stop whatever is about to happen. But he can’t move. He’s terrified. Deadpool isn’t a petty thief or a bully. He’s serious business, isn’t he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin hums, his blades make an X on the man's neck. Jungkook can’t see anything else, only Deadpools large back covering the other man’s entire body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A week, tops. Daddy’s gotta get paid, too, yanno?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine, fuck, It’s in South America! Brazil, the Amazons, that’s all i know! Please, please! Let me—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hard thud. Jungkook gasps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, don’t worry, Baby, I wasn’t really gonna kill him, he’s a good friend.” A completely different person. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head, okay sweetcheeks? Daddy P’s going to Brazil, I’ll bring you a souvenir, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungkook’s mouth opens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck?! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What he fricking flying fuck!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deadpool doesn’t seem to care that Jungkook is now having a crisis. Or maybe Jungkook is simply not showing it because of the mask. Right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mask. Thank fuck he’s wearing a mask. He exhales.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, gotta go now, I'd definitely give you a ride but this is kinda important business, soz,” Deadpool, Jin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>possible murderer?, </span>
  </em>
  <span>says. Jungkook shakes his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing he sees is Deadpool showing a peace sign and disappearing without any trace of ever being there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungkook stays still until the adrenaline leaves his body. He checks up on the man, he’s alive. Jungkook has never been more relieved before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He offers, </span>
  <em>
    <span>insists, </span>
  </em>
  <span>on taking him to the hospital but the man says no. Says he’ll get killed by </span>
  <em>
    <span>them, </span>
  </em>
  <span>whoever that is, if he’s not fast enough. And just like Deadpool, he disappears with the, somehow still working, jetpack that brought them here in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungkook goes back home and cuddles his uncles until he falls asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>have a good day!</p><p>twt: namgispidey</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Point is, he doesn’t google “deadpool”. He doesn’t google “brazil” nor he googles “deadpool brazil”.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one isnt sad but its more a sweet namgikook scene ok i love them i will die on this hill</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Summer ends with Spiderman having a suit. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>suit. Coming up with the design was easier than actually making it. For a second he considered asking his friend, Taehyung, for help. But then again, what’s the point of having a secret identity if people know?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s his finest work, aside from being his </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>work. While Taehyung and Jimin spent summer in South Korean, Jungkook spent his summer turning the basement into a working base of operations. Meaning he just moved the Spiderman stuff into boxes and hid those boxes in his makeshift laboratory/basement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was great work. He had to pretend things were heavy enough to be believable but not too heavy as to have one of his uncles help him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungkook doesn’t hear nor see Deadpool during summer. A part of him is glad, relieved even. It makes him feel better when he’s out watching over the neighborhood. Another part, though, a stupid and reckless one can’t help but wonder if Deadpool will ever be back. The man had mentioned Brazil.</span>
  <em>
    <span> What was in Brazil? What could </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>probably</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> be there?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know and he forces himself to not care. He has other stuff to worry about. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Important stuff. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Spiderman business won’t take care of itself alone, he finally has a suit to show that he is taking this seriously. A cool suit, if you were to ask him, he came up with it all by himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Point is, he doesn’t google </span>
  <em>
    <span>“deadpool”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He doesn’t google</span>
  <em>
    <span> “brazil”</span>
  </em>
  <span> nor he googles</span>
  <em>
    <span> “deadpool brazil”</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He focuses on the stuff that <em>matters</em>. Petty crimes; helping the community; making sure people reach their homes safely at night and that they don't get mugged. He doesn’t try to play superhero again and swears to never do cocaine. So far he hasn’t done cocaine, so that’s good enough for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin and Taehyung return a day after Jungkook’s seventeenth birthday. 3 weeks before school starts. They go out and for the first time in a while, Jungkook spends the night as Jungkook and not as spiderman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, Deadpool becomes a faint memory in Jungkook’s mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jungkoo-ah, we need to talk,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungkook jolts in surprise. It takes every amount of willpower he has to not jump to the roof. He winces and drops his shoes. He had taken them off before opening the door in order to not make more noise than needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One beat, two beats, three beats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kookie, <em>please</em>, come sit with us,” </span>
  <span>Namjoon’s voice is soft, it reminds him of the nights he spent crying after moving in with them. He would spend entire nights lulling him to sleep. Back when all he could dream of was his parents. It makes him feel worse. It makes him feel like a baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teenager gives himself one last onceover and makes sure his clothes are in place, no Spiderman suit in sight. He cautiously steps into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is— Is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoongi and Namjoon are sitting in front of him. Both of them are wearing their glasses and Jungkook knows it’s serious. He’s screwed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoongi shrugs. His lips are in a straight line before he says:</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I don't know, Jungkook, you tell me,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, okay, <em>ouch,</em> that kinda hurts. Jungkook opens his eyes. He tries to look at Namjoon but he averts his eyes, never really looking back at him. <em>Could it be that they know his secret? </em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jungkook, we love you, you know that, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungkook nods. The fact that he is here proves how much they love him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon begins to sob. Yoongi doesn’t react, not in a way that shows, instead he just rubs his husbands back. It seems it’s not their first time Namjoon has cried over the subject and yet, Jungkook can’t help but feel guilty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So then, please tell us, what is going on,” Yoongi sighs. “You come home late almost daily now, you don’t talk to us, you ignore us, you come in and we don’t even notice, you have new scratches almost everyday, too. What is it? Taehyung and Jimin don’t even know where you are most of the time! Did we—Have we ever made you feel like you can’t trust us?” There are tears on the older man’s eyes now. Or maybe there’s not, Jungkook can’t tell because there are tears in his eyes too, no matter how much he blinks them away they come back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon cries silently next to Yoongi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I—” His throat is dry. He’s choking on air.<em> What is he supposed to say?</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> I am a vigilante by night, dad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I fight crime, hyung</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was the one who helped you rescue that kitten last week, its was me under the mask haha</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One beat, two beats, his words die out in his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoongi sighs. “We love you, Kookie. We do, I think it’s been more than proven how much we care for you.” His hand reaches for him and Jungkook is quick to grab it back. He is a music producer, his hands should be pristine and yet they’re not. They are </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘the consequences of a life with Joonie, they are my pride because it shows my love for him and my love for you’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>(every thing he and Namjoon broke was always fixed by him. Broken lamps, broken tables, <em>anything</em>)</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungkook came to live with them when he was 7 years old. His parents died in a fire, the only family willing to take him in was Namjoon, being the only direct relative he had left aside from his grandparents who were too old to even fathom the idea of taking him in. His mother’s brother that no one in the family talked about. The brother that had moved to America to be with his partner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a kid, someone Namjoon never really met, they had no real reason to take him in, and yet they did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t tell us what you’re going through, how are we supposed to know how to help you? You’re our baby, our Jungkookie… <em>Please…,</em>” Yoongi’s voice breaks, <em>“Please talk to us,”</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungkook hangs his head low. He should be better than this! He got so caught up with playing superhero he forgot what’s important. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namjoon sniffs. Guilt seeps deeper into his bones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a good kid, we know you are. You’ve always done what’s right, looked out after everyone else and then yourself,” suddenly, his hand is being engulfed by both of his hands. “But, that doesn’t mean you can act the way you do and not have consequences, you worry us way more now than you did as a kid, which is weird because god knows you were on par with Namjoon when it came to getting yourself into trouble,” Jungkook lets out a wet laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we’re grounding you,” he deadpans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoongi blinks. “We’re grounding you, until you can prove that you're not out there getting yourself into trouble and what not, your curfew will be at nine for the time being, no more parties, no more sleepovers and no more lying, you understand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t even go to parties!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh, are you sure?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoongi raises his left eyebrow. There’s a smirk waiting to come out of his lips. Jungkook blinks. “You got a problem with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The opposite, actually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s just…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was waiting for worse. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aegiyah,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jungkook looks at Namjoon, his eyes are red and a little swollen. It feels like a punch to his gut, “I love you, please don’t come home hurting anymore,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungkook smiles. There are newly fresh tears in his eyes. A part of him knows he will try his best. He also knows he most definitely won’t. So instead, he says:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you too.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i have written up to chapter 5, and initially i thought of making this story all through jungkooks pov, but what r ur thoughts and prayers on a chapter narrated by seokjins pov? </p><p>also tags are updated in case people look out for those!!!</p><p>goodnight, love u </p><p>i love spiderman jungkook he is my baby and no i am not projecting, thank u </p><p>twt: namgispidey</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There is no summary only spiderman jungkook trying his best.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>posting this&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;going to a therapist and work on my life deteriorating issues</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungkook fights a villain for the very first time on a Monday. It’s not even 5 p.m., which is great, don’t get him wrong, his 9 p.m curfew was uplifted but now he has a 10 p.m curfew and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>to call if he’s running late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just because he got his time privileges back doesn’t mean he’s eager to lose them back so fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he’s honest though, it shouldn’t have happened in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Outta my way! Got a horny boy on the loose!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jungkook yells as he grabs him by his, literal, horns. The man? rhino? monstrosity? growls again. He doesn’t stop running, but it’s okay, Jungkook led him to a parking lot. If he’s lucky, he’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy peasy lemon squeeze it </span>
  </em>
  <span>to beat and then he can worry about whatever the frick just happened. The ground shakes under them. He can feel the half eaten burger he was just eating dancing in his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The villain suddenly stops and almost sends Jungkook flying, except he is faster and tightens his grips on the rhino’s horns. They end up meeting eye to eye, up close, everything seems more terrifying than it really is, </span>
  <em>
    <span>one bad swing and poof, death by impalement. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungkook suppresses a smile. He realizes it doesn’t matter because he has a mask on.<em> Of course, silly me!</em> The man inside lets out a big snort and Jungkook bites his lip to stop himself from remarking how on point he is with his brand. His face is the only human thing that sticks out of his body. If Jungkook weren't himself right now, he'd be laughing in his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead he says:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Has anyone told you how beautiful you look in grey?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>“Jungkook!”</em> Jimin tackles him to the ground, behind him Taehyung pants. “Where were you?! We were so worried!” Jungkook stays still. Everything hurts and having been tackled to the ground by Jimin doesn’t make it any better. He moans in pain. There are bloody scratches that make the suit stick to his skin, and the gravel doesn’t help at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid gravel.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>“Uh—hiding?”</em> Taehyung crouches next to them, he looks sweaty but unscathed. Jungkook sighs in relief, as long as his friends are okay then he’s happy. "Why didn't you leave? It could've been dangerous!"</span>
  <span> Taehyung thumbs Jungkook’s forehead hair away. Jimin rests his head on Jungkook’s chest. It hurts but he doesn’t let it show.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>"We weren't going to leave without you, Kookie," Taehyung softly replies. Out of the three of them, he's always been the calmest. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<em>You fucker!</em> We were together and then you let go of my hand and I didn't saw you anymore, don’t do that! It was so scary! <em>What the fuck!”</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehyung sighs. “Jiminie, come on. Kookie’s okay, let’s get him checked up so we can go home,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin nods but doesn’t move. Jungkook lets out a long sigh. He deflates and the gravel sticks even more. At least it's not glass, he tells himself. The mall is currently being used as a center for the paramedics to check in on people affected by the attack. The rhino had come into the mall and caught everyone by surprise. He's relieved that no one is looking at them, after today, 2 boys laying on the ground isn’t as shocking as a man inside a half man half whatever that thing really was. He called himself the rhino, Jungkook is still wrapping his head around the concept. The ground where he lays isn’t cold anymore. He considers that a win in his book. Jungkook hugs Jimin back and closes his eyes. Maybe he can rest for a little before coming up with an excuse to not get checked up. It would really be a mess if the paramedics where to look under his sweater.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry for worrying you, hyungdeul,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a couple of seconds, Taehyung joins them on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry us like that again, Kookie,” He whispers. Jimin nods and quietly rolls off of Jungkook’s chest, leaving him in the middle. The teen feels trapped and overwhelmed, but he finds that he doesn't mind as long as it's between his friend's heartbeats. It's a safe space for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungkook’s words die in his throat, instead he holds their hands. They gladly intertwine their fingers with his.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i just wrote chapter 7 from seokjins perspective and ngl i had fun, goodnight </p><p>twt: namgispidey</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i have no words only excitements as i write this</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i was going to sleep because life is sad but then i thought of posting this and ngl i got happy again, happy wednesday!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Turns out, Rhino isn’t the last ‘Super’ villain Spiderman fights. The teen had expected Rhino to be the exception, the one in a million. There was nothing <em>‘super’</em> about the other bad guys he fought. Rhino had barged into the mall, looking for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Which, in itself, brought enough questions to keep Jungkook up at night, wondering, what made him the target of someone like Rhino.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>Isn’t that the kind of villains the Avengers fight? Why didn’t they take care of it in the first place?</em> Jungkook was lucky he wore his suit under his clothes. The chaos had become helpful in hiding his escape, but that doesn’t mean he likes the idea of chaos being there in the first place. One of the reasons he became Spiderman in the first place was to lower the chaos in the neighborhood. Now it feels as if he's bringing more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Spiderman almost 3 months to come up with a name, a suit and a purpose. <em>How in the hell are these people coming up with theirs so easily?!</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let go before I deal with you! You don’t wanna mess with the Vulture!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungkook tsks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that the only bird name you could think of or did it come with the suit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Help! Help me please!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungkook nods at him. Right. Taehyung’s dad. He’s trying to save Taehyung’s dad. Another nod, just for good measure. The higher the Vulture flies the harder will it be for him to do anything, really. Oh boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, Spidey, you can do it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Shut up!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>The vulture yells and Jungkook holds onto his wings before the man in the bird suit begins to roll. He's been trying to drop Jungkook like that for a while now, the teen regrets two things: Eating too much cafeteria food and not having a plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How though? </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Good question, brain. Dunno.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How can he stop a man in a bird suit currently trying to kidnap his best friend’s dad?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t like Fridays,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you do,” Jimin deadpans. Jungkook sighs. Old Jungkook liked Fridays, yes, but new Jungkook? New Jungkook doesn’t want to study, New Jungkook wants to rest. He could be sleeping right now! He’s Spiderman, he deserves it. It’s not like they actually study anyway, it’s an excuse for Jimin to study and for Jungkook to play videogames with Taehyung. Jungkook’s laptop stays turned off in his backpack, if he hadn’t been so tired, they would be playing minecraft by now. Instead they all just sat on the couch and watched a movie until Jimin decided to use the coffee table to </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> study. The teen respects Jimin. Being smart is a badge that he carries with honor and it with a reason, he guesses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungkook doesn’t reply. He rests his head on Taehyung’s shoulder, who, just like Jungkook, isn’t studying. The brunete is scrolling through twitter, quietly liking tweets and even replies to some. Jungkook has never seen him more than 5 minutes on twitter. It’s a fact that Taehyung likes Instagram better, that’s where he posts his pictures after all. The teen can't really see what he's actually interacting with, and that's okay. Jungkook isn't a nosey person, not at all. Except the noise of Taehyung furiously typing is enough to catch his attention again. </span>
  <span>After a couple of seconds, his curiosity peaks. What could it be that has Taehyung so enthralled on twitter of all places? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungkook peeks. Taehyung looks at him and snorts. <em>Well, so much for trying to be sneaky.</em> Jungkook bites his lips, he’s ready to say sorry but Taehyung beats him again and happily shows him the screen of his phone. It's a thread, on the bottom of the screen a tweet remains unsent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘Spiderman is a good guy unlike ur sorry ass go hug a tree or something and come back when you realize how much hes helped our community u weirdo’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehyung doesn’t look embarrassed at all. But let’s be honest, Jungkook doesn’t think he’s ever seen Taehyung embarrassed about something. Taehyung is the kind to take everything in stride. He guesses it's one of those things that you have to have as the son of an important business man. Jungkook on the other hand? He closes his eyes and hopes no one mentions his progressively red ears. He knows where his friends stand on Spiderman. But it doesn't mean he's any less shy because of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But since Jungkook saved his dad from the Vulture guy, Taehyung hasn’t stopped talking about Spiderman at all. The teen hadn’t known how to act at first. Taehyung’s dad hadn’t recognized him, thankfully, it’s not like they’ve for more than 5 minutes at a time so it made sense (or at least that's what Jungkook tells himself). He had been grateful, and had even offered him money but Jungkook refused it. He's not Spiderman for monetary reasons after all, it felt dirty to even think of accepting the money. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you still fighting people on the internet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin’s laptop was shut and quickly sat on Taehyung’s other side. His shirt raised up as he stretched over Taehyung’s chest. His face was in front of the phone, reading the comment out loud. The brunet nodded and laughed as he pressed the send button. He was proud. Proud to be defending Spiderman, to be defending <em>him. </em>Jungkook's stomach stirred inside with a feeling he didn't want to define. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will bully people off of the internet if I have to, Spiderman’s a good guy and he doesn’t deserve half the shit he gets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin laughs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Just say you wanna fuck him and go,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehyung pushes Jimin away, a grin spreading across his face. “Only if he’s hot,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungkook’s mouth falls open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ur thots and prayers are welcome, i miss deadpool, cant wait for chapter 7 to come around aaaaaaa</p><p>to everyone who has commented i promise i will reply! i just get so happy and overwhelmed when i read them i tell myself i will reply once ive calmed down and then i forget im sorry &gt;.&lt; but i see them and it makes me happy to know other people like spidey koo and this story too!! :3</p><p>goodnight!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spidey comes home after a bad day</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is super fucking short, but next chapter is seokjins pov! and the next one is a two part with almost 2 k each!!!!!!!!!!!!!  also im really fucking depressed lol so sorry for not updating consistently, since the chapters are very short i wanted to post every 2 days but i think ill post weekly, !!</p>
<p>Good day!!! Good night!!! have fun!!!<br/>spoiler alert:<br/>this is very unbeta'ed</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Another day, another scratch, another villain, another excuse. Soon, it will be a year since he got bit by that spider. Just how fast did time go? One day he was playing superhero and next thing he knew he was fighting dudes in bird suits; a man that has, quite literally, rhinoceros skin; and now, someone that calls himself “shocker”. Jungkook wasn’t shocked when they met. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hehe, get it? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His head stops ringing by the time he makes it home. He didn’t stop the shocker. He couldn’t. Not when he almost fainted mid swinging thanks to one of his vibrational blasts. He doesn’t want to think about what could have happened if he hadn’t been fast enough to hold onto another web. Point is, he lost shocker during the chase and he got away with almost all of the money. He wonders if maybe letting someone like Iron man take care of it would have been better. Probably, but then again, what could have been the chances of Iron Man </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>showing up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His body hurts, his head hurts, he wants to sleep. Maybe, tomorrow, he won’t be such a failure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jungkook stops and takes a quick glance at his clothes and makes sure nothing looks out of the ordinary. He can hear the tv inside, it's faint but it’s enough to let him know ‘wheel of the fortune’ is on.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jungkook grins to himself. If the show is still on that means he made it back home on time. At least he did something right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He enters the house and quickly discards his shoes, they were already halfway out anyways. “Hey, guys! I’m early today!” No one answers. The teenager frowns. That’s weird.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He enters the living room and smiles. Both of his uncles are fast asleep; Namjoon on top of Yoongi while Yoongi holds the remote on one of his hands. The teen suppresses his smile by pressing his lips together. They look so young like this. So intimate, too. Jungkook has only seen moments like this a handful of times. He’s always assumed that those moment’s were what life was like before </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> There’s something about seeing his uncle Namjoon making himself small to fit under Yoongi’s chin that makes Jungkook realize how young both of his uncles are. Yoongi just turned 40 after all! They oddly remind him of the annoying couples at school. Jungkook guesses that's what true love does to you. The teenager stops himself from cuddling them, he reeks of sweat and he's tired. Besides, he doesn't want to disturb them. The teen quietly turns the tv off and covers them with a thin blanket. He snorts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something warm spreads on Jungkook’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So what if he didn’t defeat the shocker guy? He saved the people from the bank, he survived and came back. He has 2 dads that love him and a nice house where he never has to worry about needing anything. Even when things are rough for Spiderman, he’ll always have what Jeon Jungkook has; he’ll always have them. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i just realize that i havent really explained a lot of things in detail, but i write everything with a purpose so if something seems confusing please dont hesitate to ask me to clarify!! its not that i want to be lazy but rather since this is very self indulgent i simply know everything so i forget to explain it better , sowwy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seokjin's pov!!! hoseok is great, please look at him</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wont lie, this isnt beta read but also i did a light editing and it was all italizing words that i felt needed more italizing, thank you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7. Chapter 7. Chap-ter-se-ven.</p><p>I like the number 7. Something about it feels nice, yanno?</p><p>Chapter 7.</p><p>Seven days of the week. Seven bts members. 7 everything. </p><p>Omg. 7 virgins. <em>Where? When?</em></p><p>sigh.</p><p>I miss getting laid.</p><p>Wonder if I’ll get to do something fun today, hopefully so! I hated Brazil. The fuck did I have to do in brazil? How long has it been since Brazil?!  The fuck I’ve done after Brazil?! What kinda shitty plot device was that?! I did have fun though. Blowing shit up was fun. Getting paid is even more fun. I like that. </p><p>So much money to waste and yet so little stuff to waste it on. Now that’s a crime. Wonder what my baby is doing. Hopefully, if we meet again he’ll let me touch his ass. Hah. He doesn’t even need to ask to touch mine. Lol. Yeah, I'd let him touch me all over, alright. He has an ass to kill for. Wonder if he’s done something about it. Wearing spandex would be a blessing to the world. I'm not religious but god if you do me this solid I won't kill priests for a week.</p><p>“Shut up, Jin!”</p><p>“Fuck off,”</p><p>“No, you,”</p><p>“Okay,”</p><p>Seokjin hums.</p><p>So, anyways!</p><p>I miss my baby. I wished he was my baby but for realsies. When will I see my baby??? When?!</p><p>He lets out a loud groan and stretches his limbs without standing up. His body itches, technically, it’s always itching. His mask stinks of dry blood and he should probably brush his teeth. </p><p>Probably.</p><p>Nah.</p><p>It’s not like he’s gonna smooch someone anyways. He tentatively looks at Hoseok, who’s sitting on his work desk. The man looks concentrated in his task. Jin snorts.</p><p>Now that would be a joke. </p><p>Funny? No. But that’s okay because not all jokes have to be fun, some jokes are just tasteless, like Hoseok, and that’s oka—</p><p>“Will you fucking shut up?!”</p><p>Seokjin raises his eyebrows and bites his bottom lip, unimpressed with him. After a second he remembers he’s wearing a mask. </p><p>“I mean... I could,”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“You’re not gonna,” He deadpans.</p><p>Seokjin smiles under the mask. “Ah, you know me so well,”</p><p>“I wish I didn’t,”</p><p>“Mmm, self pitying will get you nowhere, babe,”</p><p>Hoseok stuck out his tongue. He’s holding the teleporter on his left hand and a screwdriver on his right hand. Seokjin isn’t sure why Hoseok is fixing it in the first place but it doesn’t matter. He busted it and now he wants it fixed, why? Because who wouldn't want a working teleporter? That’s why.</p><p>Seokjin sticks his tongue out. 1 second later he realizes he’s wearing the mask and lifts up his middle fingers instead.</p><p>“Anyways, the faster you finish that shit the faster I’ll leave,” Seokjin stretches again, this time more obnoxious than the last. “Are you secretly keeping me here because you fell for my dashing looks and you’re nervously looking for a way to say how much you love me? Hmm, is that it? Because, we’ve been through this, dating coworkers is against the rule—”</p><p>Hoseok throws the screwdriver at him and it hits Seokjin in the head. He blinks for a couple of seconds, processing what just happened.  “Jokes on you, fucker, you know pain turns me on,”</p><p>“I know and everyday I try to forget!” Hoseok yells, he suppresses a smile and continues to work on Seokjin’s teleporter. The mercenary sighs and looks at the tv. He doesn’t even know why he’s looking at it. When will the writer think about me? He groans in despair. </p><p>(And little did Seokjin know, he was, indeed, being thought about by the writer.)</p><p><br/>Anyways</p><p> </p><p>Back to Hoseok.</p><p>Hoseok is a good guy. He is. He’s an annoying fuck, too. ‘Look at me! I’m Hoseok! I’m smart! I graduated highschool! Look at me! I have a heart shaped everything! Look at my heart shaped asshole!’ Virgin bitch. Wait until he finds out I clogged his toilet. Hah! Wouldn’t wanna be around for that.</p><p>“You know you think out loud, right?”</p><p>Deadpool blinks. Oh well, so much for fucking privacy. He stares. Maybe if he pretends he didn’t hear Hoseok will pretend he didn’t say anything to begin with. Hoseok stares back. They’ve known each other for 5 years now. At this point neither of them should be embarrassed. Or well, at least Seokjin isn’t. He hopes Hoseok isn’t for his own good. </p><p>“Okay, but you agree you have a heart shaped asshole, right?”</p><p>Hoseok throws a hammer at him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i have been crying and playing minecraft all week, i havent even done cool minecraft stuff, just play minecraft and start a new world and download mods</p><p> </p><p>please send help</p><p>hope u have a good day, happy birthday to our baby yoonfie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“HELLO, NEW YORK!!!!” Jungkook yells. It’s the first time in a while but he’s actually on time for school today, so what if he’s happier than usual? He’s on time! He’s happy!  </p><p>“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”</p><p> Jungkook beams under the mask. So what if not everyone is happy? He is and that is good enough for him! </p><p>“GOOD MORNING TO YOU TOO!!!!!”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>helloowww this is the first part of a two part chapter!!!! the next one is narrated from seokjins pov and i had lots of fun writing it!!!!</p><p>have fun reading uhm, have a good week!!! life may be shit but her well always have spidey kook and something i think that's enough!!!!!!!!!!! :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> “HELLO, NEW YORK!!!!”</em> Jungkook yells. It’s the first time in a while but he’s actually on time for school today, so what if he’s happier than usual? He’s on time! He’s happy!  </p><p>
  <em>“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”</em>
</p><p> Jungkook beams under the mask. So what if not everyone is happy? He is and that is good enough for him! </p><p>
  <em>“GOOD MORNING TO YOU TOO!!!!!”</em>
</p><p>Summer is right around the corner. He hasn’t encountered any super villain and he even arrives before his curfew! He’s even expanded to all of New York now, Queens is his main priority, of course. But being able to say, hey, people of New York, I got you , is a feeling worth basking in.  </p><p><em>The Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman,</em> yeah, that’s him!</p><p>He lands on the school’s rooftop, where he makes sure nobody can see him. The sun is rising amongst the buildings and it’s beautiful. He considers taking a picture and uploading it to his twitter but then scraps that idea. What’s the point of having a secret identity if he lets everyone know he’s at Midtown high at 7:48 a.m.? </p><p>He smiles to himself. He is good at it, he likes to think. At managing the two parts of himself. There are some slip ups, sure, there always are. But he thinks about every other Super hero, how they have no privacy at all. And Jungkook feels lucky to still have parts of himself that belong to no one but himself. The people he loves are safe and that's all he wants. </p><p>He quickly changes into the clothes that are neatly folded inside his backpack and quickly makes his way to the students that are slowly entering the school. He goes inside and sits in his place, quietly waiting for Jimin and Taehyung to arrive. A smile dances on his lips. He’s eager to see his friends’ reactions once they realize Jungkook is early.</p><p>Today is going to be a great day, <em>he knows it.</em></p><p>… </p><p>
  <em>He was wrong. </em>
</p><p>Jungkook looks around. Next to him, Jimin holds his arm in a tight grip, he’s holding back tears and Jungkook’s heart sinks. The entire classroom is quiet enough to hear a needle drop. Everyone is hiding under their desks. The left wing of the school is safe for now but Jungkook doesn’t care. The only thing he can think of is the fact that Taehyung is on the right wing of the school. His fingers itch. If he could only get outside of the classroom with his backpack. Then maybe Spiderman could help. </p><p>Under them, the floor rumbles. Jungkook clenches his fists. All he cares about is Taehyung being okay. He can’t leave the classroom, not until the firefighters arrive to ‘safely evacuate them’ through the windows. He can hear the sirens overwhelm other sirens. Jungkook doesn't even want to imagine what the outside might look like. </p><p>He doesn’t want to wait. Not when he doesn’t know if Taehyung is safe. Jimin wipes his tears on Jungkook’s sleeve. The younger teen stills. Jimin doesn’t seem to react to Jungkook’s undergarments. Jungkook’s heart pounds in his chest.  </p><p>
  <em>Whew, that was close.</em>
</p><p>Outside, he can hear the sirens. Help is on their way. Jungkook sighs. He could take this chance to escape. Just wait for the right moment to leave without anyone noticing. </p><p>The floor rumbles again. Concrete smashed against a wall. Jimin flinches. </p><p>“Hyung,” he whispers. The older teen blinks. A part of Jungkook aches, he knows it’s not fair to leave Jimin like this. It’s not fair at all. He also knows that if something were to happen to Taehyung, Jimin would never be the same. Jungkook wouldn’t be the same either. Jungkook slowly.<em> “Everything’s going to be okay, I promise.”</em> Jimin nods, new tears stream down his face. Jungkook carefully reaches for his backpack. “They’re going to come and get us out of here, everything’s going to be okay,”</p><p>“Okay,” Jimin whispers back. His voice cracks. Under their shared desk, Jungkook tries his best to comfort his friend. </p><p>“Promise—” Jungkook takes in a deep breath. The firefighters are talking to the teacher through the window. It won't be long until the firefighters get to their classroom on the third floor. “Promise me you’ll go and won’t look back, okay?” Jimin’s eyes open, there’s panic in them and Jungkook shakes his head, shushing until Jimin calms down again, he can almost hear his own heartbeat. “Everything’s okay, I promise, just do this for me, please, hyung.”</p><p>Jimin begins to shake his head no, his grasp tightens on Jungkook’s arms. Jungkook’s heart sinks. He’s about to say something but then there’s a man on the windows, he’s asking everyone to form a line to get down. Jungkook is fast. He pushes Jimin and forces Jimin up to the front and amidst the chaos, he manages to slip away. </p><p>
  <em>Okay, focus, Spidey, focus.</em>
</p><p>The hallways are empty as he hoped. Everyone must be in the classrooms, waiting to be rescued by the firemen. He puts on his web shooters as he runs, and then his mask, finally, he begins to undress. The suit feels like a second skin under his clothes. </p><p>…</p><p>The right wing is, for a lack of a better word, destroyed. At least the first floor is. It’s a miracle the second floor is still holding up, luckily there are only two floors to worry about. It makes Jungkook’s blood boil. He scans the area, making sure there isn’t a student between the debris, making sure none of them is Taehyung. The Rhino is currently throwing pieces of wall to someone. It takes Jungkook a moment to recognize him. Black and red between white and orange rubble. </p><p>Deadpool.</p><p>
  <em>What?!</em>
</p><p>Deadpool seems to be good at entertaining the Rhino. Jungkook looks arounds, most rooms are still intact, the only problem being the rubble blocking the doors. Jungkook swings towards them, to make sure nobody is inside. If Deadpool is dealing with Rhino then Jungkook can safely focus on making sure no one is there. His heart races. He doesn’t know what could be worse, finding Taehyung or not finding him at all. </p><p>Jungkook uses his webs to move multiple pieces of debris away. Unlocking most doors. His stomach sinks when he realizes there are people still inside. The art, the photography and the sports department all share the right side of the school. He opens the doors and isn’t surprised when he sees teens with different clothing, they all probably tried to hide and ended up being locked inside. </p><p>“Spiderman!” one of them exclaims. Jungkook clears his throat. None of them are Taehyung. </p><p><em>“Okay, people!”</em> he claps and begins to motion towards the biggest window down the hallway that connects to the street. "Everyone make a line, you know the drill, help those who need it and you'll be out in no time!" Outside, he could hear the fighting still going. Jungkook’s fingers twitched. Today he could do it, beat the Rhino and put him away for good. With the police and firefighters on sight, he could send him to jail! Make sure he doesn’t hurt anybody else. </p><p>Jungkook watches as the teens safely make it to the floor with one of his webs as a rope. Jungkook is glad that he made them strong and durable. He yells at the firefighters on the street to make sure they know what's going on. </p><p>He scans the first floor, where the paramedics are making sure the kids make it down safely. Everyone else is there, he recognizes Jimin and some of his classmates near the set up tents. They're getting checked; it eases him for a moment until his stomach drops again. If Jimin isn’t with Taehyung then that means Taehyung is most definitely not there. He groans.  </p><p>
  <em>Where the hell are you?!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading and to everyone that kudos and comments! im sorry i havent replied, but i see the comments and get very happy about them, i will try to be better in the future, thank you, love u ,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part two of last chapter!!! Seokjins pov :3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: im going to post the second chapter soon so i dont leave it in a cliffhanger!!!<br/>also me: *forgets*</p><p>on the other hand i finished one of my first fics here so i am proud and thats why im not upset at myself :]</p><p>CW: someone graphic violence, its a fic where deadpool is a character, so really, what where you expecting, hhhhh, thats it. i really dont know how to tag im sorry, if theres anything i should tag please let me know!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you gonna do? Impale me?? Yeah right i’d like to see you try—<em>URGH!”</em></p><p>
  <em>Okay—so maybe that wasn’t my smartest idea. Which is weird because all of my ideas are great, really. But oh well, I guess even Picasso had some bad sculptures.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What the fuck?!?”</em>
</p><p>Seokjin looks to his right, there is a teen, nay, a boy. He looks scared, for a second Seokjin wonders if his mask fell off during the throw. The mercenary reaches to touch his face and calms down once he realizes he’s touching fabric.</p><p>“The fuck are you doing here, kiddo?”</p><p>The teenager doesn’t answer, but instead looks at his body. And okay, fair enough. Seokjin has a hot body, he knows it is, at least with the suit on. But he’s a kid, a baby, basically. He doesn’t want a teenager looking at him like that. Disgusting.</p><p>
  <em>“Take a picture, it lasts more,”</em>
</p><p>Seokjin grumbles. He tries to sit down and groans in pain. <em>Mmm, what the fuck?</em></p><p>He looks down and sighs. Of course he got impaled with a fucking metal rod. He supposes it makes more sense now. Luckily it's on his stomach, nothing new. Just really fucking annoying.</p><p>
  <em>“Oh. Well, fuck.”</em>
</p><p>Deadpool pushes himself forward. Tuning out the sound of is skin and plasma moving throughout the rod. He kind of feels sorry for the kid but let’s face it, today's youth has seen worse. So what if he gets a little trauma? The kid looks like he can afford a therapist. Better put daddy’s money to good use.</p><p>Seokjin sighs and looks down. The Rhino is still there, looking for Seokjin’s duffle bag. Motherfucker thinks he can rob him!</p><p>“Hey, you! Rocky the Rhino fuck face! Leave! That! Bag! Alone!”</p><p>Deadpool ducks an oncoming rock.<em> Okay, wow, rude. </em></p><p>Seokjin holds his intestines in place until the wounds disappear. He looks back at the kid. There’s a big camera hanging from his neck and a mini vape on his right hand. Seokjin tsks.</p><p>I mean if you’re gonna vape might as well do the real stuff, but okay, daddy can’t have a pothead son.</p><p>“You know how to get outta here?” The kid nods curtly. His mouth hangs open and he hasn’t blinked at all.</p><p>
  <em>Aww, he’s starstruck! My very first fan! How cool.</em>
</p><p>“Okay then, go because I’m not a nanny okay? I am the hot neighbor kinda guy so like, don’t kill my vibe, <em>mm’kay?”</em> Another nod. Seokjin smiles proudly. “Also, sorry about your school but not really so like if anyone asks you didn’t see me here at all, bye!”</p><p>Seokjin did a small military salute before jumping down.</p><p>
  <em>It’s only the second floor anyways, or would it be the second roof? Would it count as a third floor if there’s no ceiling? I’ll ask Hoseok when I see him, he’ll probably know. Right now I have some accounting to do.</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>Time jumps. I like time jumps. What happens in between? Who knows! They’re amazing. Funky little dudes. Why write out a scene if you can just jump them? less work for the author! Love that energy, queen. Keep it going. </em>
</p><p>Seokjin stares down at the Rhino. He’s knocked out on the field. Deadpool gives it a kick in the face for good measure, and because he impaled him and ruined his suit. He’s petty and what about it.</p><p>Deadpool sighs. <em>So much for getting his fucking money back. </em></p><p>Anyways. Time to get out. The faster he leaves the better. He doesn’t need the police to actually catch him with Rocksteady here. One guilty party is enough, <em>yessir.</em></p><p>Besides, he has actual stuff to do, like get rightfully paid for his fucking services! And seriously, maybe he should start charging in advance. If anything, the body should leave a message to his client, soon to be an ex-client and then probably, 6 feet underground too. Deadpool doesn’t work for free after all. He has a business image to mantain. How are people going to take him seriously if he lets people like Tombstone get away with being a cheapskate son of a bitch. </p><p>
  <em>“What the fuck?!”</em>
</p><p>Deadpool turns, one of his katanas unsheathed, the other one still impaled on the rhino’s head. Or well, impaled on the only uncovered part of the rhino’s face. He wasn't here to play after all. Serious business only. </p><p>Seokjin beams when he realizes who it is.</p><p>“Baby boy! You’re back!” He admires him for a second, his eyes roam the other man’s body freely. “<em>Love </em>what you did with the suit!”</p><p>But he doesn’t seem to care. Instead focusing on Spike from animal crossing. And okay, maybe stabbing him to death and leaving him lying isn’t good for their third meeting. Deadpool frowns.</p><p>“Okay, uh… I know it looks bad, but hear me out, okay,” Spiderman shakes his head. He looks away.</p><p>
  <em>“You—you killed him! What is wrong with you! What—I—i—Oh my god, I’m gonna throw u—Urgh.” </em>
</p><p>“Hey, okay, wow, first of all, you’re welcome, third, byeol malsseumeul and fifth, de nada!”</p><p>“I—<em>What?!</em>— You killed him!!”</p><p>Deadpool nods, proud, he killed a baddie after all, without being paid! A part of him hopes Spiderman will be proud of him. This counts as a selfless action, after all. He wonders if Spiderman will want to do the dirty after. He’s always wondered(read: hoped) if fighting crime made him horny. Spiderman doesn’t reply. Seokjin tilts his head.</p><p>There’s a pit in the bottom of his stomach. He checks and realizes that he's not physically hurt. Not anymore, at least. He’s glad there’s dried blood that covers his skin. It would be a shame, really, if Spidey were to see his scars before their wedding. He frowns at the holes in his suit. There is something annoying him, but he can’t pinpoint exactly what it is that’s bothering him. He takes one more look at the corpse and lazily scratches his nose.</p><p>Could it be that killing him is what’s bothering him?</p><p>Seokjin hums out loud.</p><p>
  <em>Remember he used to beat little kids and also killed his wife. </em>
</p><p>Yeah, no, he’s upset about the suit. 100% no doubt.<em> Thank you, me. Very smart!</em></p><p>Spidey drops to his knees. Deadpool hears the police siren round the corner.</p><p>
  <em>Uh-Oh. </em>
</p><p>Two people standing next to a corpse. That never screams ‘innocent’.</p><p>Seokjin snorts.</p><p>
  <em>Two bros, chillin’ with a dead rhino, 5 feet apart cuz they’re not gay (yet).</em>
</p><p>Deadpool frowns at the mess in front of them. He doesn’t want to stain Spidey’s image. He’s a good guy after all! Besides, he’s already getting enough shit as it is from the Bugle and internet haters. Imagine what the tabloids would say if they saw them together like this: <em>“Hottest masked couple murders Hornsby, animal crossing players are mourning”.</em></p><p>He has to act, and <em>fast.</em></p><p><em>“Don’t worry baby, I gotchu.”</em> Deadpool grabs his katana and sheaths them both. They were expensive after all and he’s not in the mood to buy another pair just because he forgot to grab one of them. He holds onto Spiderman’s arm and teleports them before the cops can arrive.</p><p>
  <em>Good job, me. Really outdid myself there. A++ planning. Truly a genius. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you liked this! Next episode willbe very different from everything ive written for this story, its going to be jk focused i cant wait!!! love u, have a good night</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Don’t worry, sweetie. Your parents will be here soon, it’s okay.” She smiles. “Everything’s okay now,”</p><p>Jungkook nods.</p><p>It’s not, though. Nothing's okay. Nothing has been okay for a while now.</p><p>or</p><p> Jungkook crashes against the wall that is trying to be a superhero. aka, i gave jungkook depression, sorry.</p><p>Pls pls pls read the tags!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>was this chapter necessary?? not at all, but i enjoy suffering and taking my stories seriously sometimes, so now im suffering. </p><p>Life is crap and ive pushed most of the people i love away apparently, but that's okay because i still have spideykoo</p><p>Thank you for reading, love you :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The firefighters find Jungkook under the rubble.<em> “Thank god,”</em> one of them had said when they heard him call for help. Jungkook doesn’t answer, he simply dries his tears and waits for the 5 firefighters to lift up the piece of roof that they found him under. The teenager bites the inside of his cheeks. He had lifted it so easily when he hid under it. He feels bad for making them do extra work. The sun is about to set. They have been working all day.</p><p>They get Jungkook out, they all smile and comfort him when they do but Jungkook doesn’t hear anything. His senses are numbed. He can only hear a high pitched tone that overwhelms him. He doesn’t want to be there. He wants to hug his uncles and friends.</p><p>Once he makes it outside he sees a lot of people cheer for them; for <em>him.</em> Apparently there are a couple more students inside and they’re still looking for them. Jungkook digs his nails into the palm of his hands until he bleeds. He could have helped save them and yet he didn’t. He can see news reporters outside of the safe zone, he’s overwhelmed again.</p><p>Too loud. Too much. Too real.</p><p>He cries on the stretcher. The kind nurse that cleans his wounds pats him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, sweetie. Your parents will be here soon, it’s okay.” She smiles. “Everything’s okay now,”</p><p>Jungkook nods.</p><p>It’s not, though. Nothing's okay. Nothing has been okay for a while now.</p><p>…</p><p>Jungkook wakes up with fingers carding through his hair. He recognizes Yoongi instantly. The smell of his cologne is rooted into his system by now. He takes in a deep breath without opening his eyes. He’s home. He’s safe. Jungkook doesn’t move again, instead, he lets his uncle's fingers lull him back to sleep.</p><p>…</p><p>The suit stays hidden at the deepest part of his closet. Jungkook learns to breathe again after confirming what Deadpool had told him.</p><p>Aleksei Mikhailovich Sytsevich, accused of theft and abuse. Charged for assault and battery. His wife filed for a restraining order after he beat her up badly enough to put her into a 3 month long coma.</p><p>Jungkook has never thought of murder as an alternative or even as the means to an end. But to say he learned how to rest better after making sure Aleksei was indeed all of those things Deadpool said wouldn’t be a lie.</p><p>…</p><p>Many things change after the incident. The school stays open 2 days out of the week. Half of the school is in ruins and being repaired at the same time the students have class. Jimin doesn’t leave his side and Taehyung seems to always be distraught. Out of the 3 of them, Jimin seems to be the only one interested in pretending things are okay. After 3 weeks, the school decides to end the school semester, and just like that, everyone passes onto the next grade.</p><p>Jungkook tries to be himself again. He really does. But the guilt overwhelms him too much. He ends up locking himself in his room. He doesn’t go out, he doesn’t talk to anyone, he doesn’t move. His uncles try to talk to him but he doesn’t budge. He’s not ready. He simply lies on his bed and thinks.</p><p>Thinks and thinks and thinks until his brain hurts and then he falls asleep. He wakes up and it’s the same thing all over.</p><p>He feels the blood of people on his hands, and no matter how much he washes and scrubs them, he doesn’t feel clean. Not one bit.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>Jungkook smiles as he gets off the bus. Adrenaline runs through his body. He just spent all afternoon jumping around, doing amazing things with his body. And he’s not even tired yet! Not at all! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s excited at the thought of going back again tomorrow after school. He thinks about what excuse he will give Jimin and Taehyung, tomorrow is Friday after all. They hang out on Fridays but he really wants to know just how high he can jump! </em>
</p><p><em>Jungkook walks freely. For the first time in forever he feels amazing. He feels like taking over the world! Not that he would though, but it feels great to feel like you </em>can.</p><p>
  <em>The teenager thinks about all the amazing flips and tricks he’s going to try to do tomorrow when a sudden wail stops him in his tracks. It’s a girl. There’s another scream, this one seeps deep into his bones. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“SOMEBODY! PLEASE! HELP!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jungkook looks around. Everyone seems to hear it, but just like Jungkook, all they do is stare in ambiguity. There’s another cry and Jungkook’s mouth dries. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shut up, bitch!” a voice says and then a loud thud. Jungkook walks closer to where the sounds are coming from. With every step he takes, his heart begins to An alley known for not having a good reputation. The teenager closes his fists. He can help. He can help her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once he’s there, he recognizes the silhouettes of 3 people: two men and a girl. Jungkook clears his throat. “Hey! Leave her alone!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One of the men turns and scoffs at him. “Leave before you know what’s good. I don’t have time to deal with two little bitches,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jungkook’s breath hitches. He looks at the girl on the floor, half of her shirt seems to be ripped. He looks at the men again and shakes his head. This time, his voice doesn’t waver at all. </em>
</p><p><em>“I think you should go before I call the police,” ‘</em>or something’ <em>goes unsaid. The men laugh. Jungkook walks towards them. He can take them. He’s strong now. He can help. </em></p><p>
  <em>“Kid. I’m serious, I’m not gonna be nice just because you want to play superhero, go play with your toys or whatever,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jungkook doesn’t budge. “Leave her alone,”</em>
</p><p><em>The other man raises his eyebrows. It’s disturbing how little human they look in the darkness. Like predators ready to pounce. Jungkook’s hands turn into fists. He’s not prey. Not anymore. He’s stronger, faster, </em>better<em>. He can be a predator too. </em></p><p><em>“I think,” He takes out his gun and Jungkook stops moving. </em>Oh god, oh god, oh god. <em>“You’re going to turn around, go back to your mommy and not be a pain in my ass anymore, you hear that?” A soft click. The gun’s safety lock. </em></p><p><em>Jungkook stands still. The girl is sobbing and the other man yells at her to shut up. His brain tingles; it screams at him: </em>Danger! Danger! Danger!</p><p><em>He can help. He knows he can help. He is strong now. He is not the same Jungkook from before. He </em>can <em>help.</em></p><p>
  <em>But why can’t he move?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jungkook looks down. He’s shaking. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man laughs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ay, let’s just go somewhere else, no use in wasting bullets on him, what is he gonna do?” The other man says and grabs the girl by the arm, she tries to fight him off but is useless. He’s stronger than her after all. “Call the cops?” he mocks him. The man with the gun laughs. Jungkook bites the inside of his cheeks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jungkook watches them leave. They drag the girl away. She doesn’t stop crying, doesn’t stop budging. She cries out to him until they eventually leave his sight. He doesn’t leave the alley. He’s too busy crying to move.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The next day, Jungkook watches the girl appear in the news reported as missing. Her name is Ellie Miller, 19 years old. Last seen near Forest Hills. Jungkook is too shocked to say anything that night. Instead he locks himself inside his room and does his homework. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The next few days her abandoned corpse appears under a bridge. Jungkook cries and his uncles comfort him, they ask him what’s wrong but he doesn’t reply.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>Jungkook wakes up crying.</p><p>He struggles to breathe until he doesn’t. The clock says it’s 4 a.m. He sighs and doesn’t move again. He watches the sunrise through his window curtain and wipes his tears as they come out. He can’t breath through his nose anymore so he takes in deep breaths through his mouth.</p><p>He’s tired. His bones hurt and his brain feels sluggish.</p><p>Jungkook gets ready for the day in silence. He moves carefully, as if the smallest of sounds will cause everything to break. He tells his uncles he’s meeting Jimin and Taehyung. They smile at him, happy that he’s going out. Jungkook doesn’t have the heart to smile back at them. He doesn’t meet his friends though, instead he spends his day at the cemetery, he sits next to her grave and tells her everything and nothing at once. He tries to speak but no words come out. They all get stuck in his throat. He stays with her until the sun sets.</p><p>In the end, he softly says:</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry,”</em>
</p><p>And leaves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>at the person who has been commenting on every chapter i love you, i will do anything for you. I hope life's been treating you good, and im sorry if it hasn't. love u</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Aegiyah,"</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Do you… do you maybe want to spend the day with me?”</p><p>or</p><p>Jungkook begins to heal, sort of, maybe, who knows, not me that's for sure!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me: writes this for fun, to feel less depressed, silly little fic that i can call my comfort<br/>also me: spends 45 minutes on google maps to make sure things are somewhat geographically correct, looks up restaurants and parks in queen where peter parker actually lives in because thats how i decide to punish myself</p><p>also also also doble update! double update!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“Aegiyah,”</em> Namjoon’s hand reaches for him, but he hesitates mid air. Jungkook doesn’t need to look up from his breakfast to figure it out. The teenager lets out a silent sigh and stares at his breakfast. The cereal has been soggy for a while now. It’s a weird looking paste that makes Jungkook feel even more depressed. He’s home alone with Namjoon. Jungkook can’t really pinpoint when was the last time they were alone together. He tries to not feel so hurt by that fact.</p><p>He looks up and meets eyes with Namjoon, and almost instantly wishes he hadn’t.</p><p>Sad, teary brown eyes look at him. Jungkook gulps down air. Did something happen?</p><p>Namjoon smiles. None of his dimples show. It’s a fake smile that Jungkook doesn’t like.</p><p>Jungkook clears his throat and blinks.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Do you… do you maybe want to spend the day with me?”</p><p>One beat, two beats, three beats.</p><p>Jungkook nods. Yoongi has been out of town for a couple of days now. The teenager wonders why it took so long for Namjoon to ask him to spend the day together. A part of him thinks that it’s because of him and he forces himself to not dwell on those thoughts for too long. Instead, he thinks about the good old times when it was just him and Namjoon. </p><p>The teenager smiles. “We could go to the park and eat ice cream,” He looks down at his cereal. “If you want to, of course,” He shyly adds. Namjoon lets out a big breath, the teenager looks at him. Tears are threatening to come out of the older man’s eyes. </p><p>“I’d love to, Kookie. We can eat as much ice cream as you want.” The older man doesn’t seem to care about his teary eyes. Jungkook doesn’t break their moment and nods again, this time more eagerly. </p><p>“We could watch a movie, too!” He hesitates before continuing, this time more nervous, “Like, we could check and see what’s showing, maybe?”</p><p>Namjoon nods.</p><p>“And what about dinner after? Remember Mr. Jajang?... We—We could go there!”</p><p>Jungkook blinks and looks up. It’s been so long since he’s gone there. But the mention makes all the memories suddenly come back. He laughs and nods enthusiastically. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, oh wow, I didn’t even remember!” Jungkook smiles at Namjoon, and he smiles back; this time, they are genuine smiles. “I’d love to, we should do it once hyung comes back from his business trip, too!” Namjoon agrees.</p><p>“I’m sure he’d love to, you’re right,” </p><p>Jungkook looks down at his soggy cereal. He doesn’t feel discouraged by it, instead he grabs a spoonful and eats it. It tastes better with the promise of their planned day ahead.</p><p>“Okay, okay, then let’s get ready after breakfast so we can go,” Namjoon’s voice is higher, upbeat. The teenager hasn’t heard him talk like that in a while. He doesn’t frown, instead, something warm spreads across his chest. </p><p>He lets himself bask in that warmth. </p><p>…</p><p>Namjoon smiles once, after that, he doesn’t really stop smiling. Jungkook, for the first time in a while, is happy. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope mr jang jang enjoys the free promo i just gave them, bet they cook bomb ass food there idk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Life goes on after killing the Rhino. At least it does for Deadpool.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Double update! Double update! Double update!</p><p> </p><p>Honestly i just love writing Seokjin, but also please please please read the tags!</p><p>Yall know that john mulaney bit where he's like "because we're delta airlines and ~life is a fucking nightmare!~"</p><p>yah, das me right now</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life goes on after killing the Rhino. At least it does for Deadpool. There was nothing special about Sytsevich. If anything, Seokjin did the world a favor. Which is weird if you think about it. It’s not like he’s ever done anything good for the world, in the first place.</p><p>He mentally pats himself on the back as he sits down. He’s not tired. Okay, well, <em>he is (but just a little)</em>. Which is weird. Nothing ever really tires him. </p><p>Last time he felt this tired he had just grown, like, half of his body. Growing out his dick was the best part (for him, not for Hoseok, of course), <em>especially</em> the dick jokes. He looks around and notices Hoseok isn’t even there. He’s probably out there, being normal and shit. What a nerd, lol. </p><p>Deadpool scratches the back of his neck with his gun. It smells heavily of gunpowder. He knows it’s weird how much he’s grown to like it, but he can’t help it. It’s comforting at this point.</p><p>He could probably jerk off in Hoseok’s bed before the younger man arrives. <em>Probably.</em></p><p>But <em>nah</em>. He’s done that too many times already. After the 100th time it sort of loses its charm, doesn’t it?</p><p>Seokjin frowns. He could take the mask off, enjoy the freedom before Hoseok arrives. But he doesn’t want to feel restrained to Hoseok’s time schedule. He should probably go back to his own place soon. He wants to go back, really. But if he leaves then who’s going to protect Hoseok? No, as long as he’s dealing with Tombstone, he can’t risk Hoseok getting fucked over because of that. </p><p>Scenes of Hoseok’s dismembered body suddenly flash in his mind and he shakes them away. </p><p>As annoying as he is, he is also Seokjin’s very useful friend (he’s also very nice to him when he thinks Seokjin isn’t looking around and, honestly? That’s the best treatment he can get, so he’ll take it). </p><p><em>I miss my Sweetcheeks, too.</em> He hasn’t seen him in a while. He’s been too busy making sure Tombstone won’t fuck him over again, he’s barely catched a break. Deadpool smiles. He could probably go out and run into him, maybe this time they will have steamy rooftop sex. <em>Maybe!</em> God knows he could get laid. He toys with the idea of convincing Spiderman to have clothed sex. He doesn’t really want to get naked in front of Spidey (not before marriage, at least). But just because he has to wear clothes during sex it doesn’t mean he can’t look good while he’s getting fucked, or while he’s fucking, who knows? Maybe Spidey is a bottom, and he’s not gonna judge.</p><p>Seokjin walks towards Hoseok’s closet that he has taken as free real estate and begins to search for his favorite dress. </p><p>Nothing wrong with wanting to look good for his soon-to-be lover boy!</p><p>…</p><p>Seokjin sits idly as he keeps looking out for his favorite shades of red and blue. The frills of his dress are a little stained, but that’s okay. Spidey will see him and fall in love with him anyway, hehe. </p><p>Soon enough, an hour goes by; then two… then three. And it’s weird. Spidey usually hangs out in Queens. So where is he? Could it be he’s not patrolling today? </p><p><em>Nah</em>. Dude’s always out and about helping out and shit. If anything, should<em> he</em> worry? Nah. Spidey’s tough. </p><p>Three more hours go by. His stomach begins to growl. He’s hungry.</p><p>Seokjin sighs. </p><p>If Spiderman isn’t here then there ain’t much for him to do outside. He should go back home and wash this dress for the next occasion. His legs <em>do </em>look good with this dress, after all. He likes that it even compliments his suit. That’s why it’s his favorite.</p><p>Seokjin groans and stretches his stiff joints. He gets ready to use his teleporter when a sudden scream catches his attention. He tilts his head. As a mercenary, he recognizes a plea when he hears one. He also knows the differences between choking someone to death and choking someone 50 shades style (so far, he’s used his death choke more, which is a pity if you ask him). He shrugs and ignores it.

Deadpool is, above many, <em>many</em>, <em>many</em> things, an optimist. So he decides to end a bad day on a high note; Tacos from the furry friendly taco truck. He doesn’t let the memories of his first date with Spiderman taint the deliciousness of the tacos. In fact, they only make the tacos taste better! He likes to think he can be a romantic, too... sometimes.</p><p>But hearing them outside of a job? Yeah. That’s a little weird. </p><p>
  <em>“Come on, just let me go—please!” </em>
</p><p>Seokjin looks around, he stays still with one foot on the air. He’s not a stranger to pleas for help. Heck, he’s heard his fair share of them. The sounds come from the nearest alley. <em>Nothing good ever happens in alleys. Especially not the scary looking ones. Nope. Not at all.</em></p><p>
  <em> Oh boy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What is it with bad people and alleys, anyway?</em>
</p><p>A thud. “Nah, man, should’ve thought about it before walking in here all fancy like that.”</p><p>More thuds. <em>And oh boy, I don’t think they’re having a picnic right now. </em></p><p>“Aye, let’s check he’s not keeping anything from us, strip him and check,” another voice says. </p><p>Seokjin’s lips from a perfect circle. <em>They’re definitely NOT having a picnic.</em></p><p>
  <em>What should he even do?!</em>
</p><p>These are the kind of things Spiderman handles. He lOoOoOoOves petty crime, after all. That’s like…  <em>his thing!</em></p><p>Seokjin’s thing? Murdering people for money! </p><p>He’s very good at it, too. He’s not looking for a change in career, thank you very much. </p><p>“I already gave you my backpack, please just let me go!”</p><p>Deadpool sighs. </p><p>Spiderman has been awol for a while now. He hopes he’s okay. Could it be he’s finally given up on the whole super hero shtick? It would be the Bugle’s fault, after all. All they do is paint him in a bad light! Those fuckers. </p><p>They’re probably having the time of their life now that Spidey hasn’t been out. It’s not like they had nice pictures of spidey to show in the first place. They seriously need a new photographer, because the grainy, blurry pictures are just not making it anymore <em>(To be honest, they never really did, all of their Spidey pictures have always been shit, in my humble opinion)</em>.</p><p>Hypocrites! They make money off of his soon-to-be-boyfriend’s image and then bash him all on the same page! </p><p>Deadpool pouts. </p><p>If it’s really true that Spidey has given up. Then who is supposed to take care of the people? While Deadpool never really cared for them, he thinks that the fact that Spidey cares is cool. If someone had cared back then, he probably wouldn’t be what he is today, and that… that would have been... <em>nice.</em> </p><p>Maybe he’s busy! Or just… can’t come to the phone right now, like that Taylor Swift song, minus the dead part of course. Oh god he hopes he’s not dead. If anything he’s probably just on hiatus, a vacation of sorts. Something! But he’s <em>definitely</em> coming back, he has to!</p><p>He’s Spiderman after all! <em>How can he not come back?!</em></p><p>If Spidey is taking a vacation, then someone has to keep up the morale, right?</p><p>Like</p><p>He doesn’t want to.</p><p>But someone <em>has</em> to.</p><p>And he doesn’t see the Avengers lining up to cover for Spidey, who, mind you, has done more for the people than they have. In a way. Everyone calls for Spidey when they have a problem, not Tony Stark!</p><p>Deadpool nods to himself. Yeah.</p><p>He’s going to do it, fuck it. He has to do it for his future lover. Maybe that will help his case! He could make his own suit! A few days, until Spidey comes back, who knows. He’ll make sure no thug dares to harass in alleys anymore. Nope. Fuck alleys. All they do is enable bad people. </p><p>The realization dawns on him a couple of moments later. He’s going to do it… He’s going to fill in for Spidey (momentarily, of course).</p><p>He wonders if Hoseok will be proud (he kinda has to if he wants to keep on being Deadpool’s supplier).</p><p>Seokjin exhales and shakes his limbs to let the wiggles out. He’s excited. He’s never been<em> good</em>. What if he likes it? He’s definitely never seen himself as a good person, never has been, really. But as Spidey? What if the goodness changes him or something? Would that make Spidey like him more? </p><p>He silently hopes so. </p><p>He’s been the one to inspire him, after all.</p><p>
  <em>Anyways. </em>
</p><p>Superhero.</p><p>Get to that.</p><p>He has a very unlucky, and apparently very-muggable-ass to save!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>do you think seokjin will do good as a stand in super hero?</p><p>anyways, life update, to everyone's who's commented, thank you i love you, i never really thought people would actually read this, but it makes me happy to know there are more people i can share my spideykoo and jinpool love with! :3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u for reading love u lots</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>